


Salted Bets

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Bathing, Bets, Caring, Food, Hand Feeding, Jack taking care of Yuusei, Just Crow taking care of Yuusei, M/M, a complete misunderstanding on Jack's part, no sex happens in this fic, non sexual, non sexual bondage, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Crow has ways of getting Yuusei to eat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love fics where characters take care of others. And I like a slight bit of bondage and I love the idea of Crow being a mother-hen.

Yuusei tugged lightly on the ropes wrapped around his wrists and connected to the headboard of his bed. He was mostly naked. No shirt. No pants. just his underwear and blankets tucked up around his hips. Crow sat on Yuusei’s hips. A bowl in one hand a slice of orange in the other.

“Just eat it.” Crow said. Yuusei had dodged the slice a couple of times now. He and Crow are watching each other closely. Crow is determined to get something into Yuusei.

“I did eat.” Yuusei replied.

“Three days ago.” Crow deadpanned.

“Okay, but still…” he found his mouth full of orange before he could finish the sentence. Crow smiling above him.

“Chew and swallow.” Crow said. “There you go.”

“Crow!” Yuusei yelled. And got another piece of fruit for his trouble.

“So far I am two and you are zero. Just admit defeat and eat the fruit.” Crow was rather pleased with himself. Yuusei swallowed out of habit.

“Fine.” he griped. “You win. This time.”

“I win every time.” Crow grinned.; he fed Yuusei some apple this time. It was a green apple. Yuusei liked those types. It was his favorite. He never told Crow to get any either - he was in charge of the shopping because Jack just sucked at it and Yuusei only got ramen. which was fine if they were running low on cash - so Crow always tried to pick up at least a couple for him.

This one is a deep, light green; and crisp. It’s start flavor runs over his mouth and Yuusei can only sigh as he chews and swallows it. Another one is given to him after that. Salted. Now that was new. He’d never had salt on an apple before. He rather liked it.

“You can tell me I’m the best now, Yuusei.” Crow laughed. Avidly watching the enjoyment Yuusei is taking from the food.

“You are.” Yuusei said, “but don’t tell Jack, that’ll just cause problems.”

“Yeah.” Crow sighed, “it will.”

“Please tell me you have more of that apple?” Yuusei asked. Looking hopefully up at his friend. Maybe he got salted apples more he’d eat.

Crow smirked; “Gee, I don’t know….”

“Please!?” Yuusei wiggled. “Crow!”

“Okay, open up.” Crow gave in and brought another piece of apple to Yuusei’s lips, and it was salted. He chomped it down in a second then opened his mouth. This time not even bothering with words.

Crow giggled, he couldn’t help it. Yuusei looked like a little baby bird wanting food from its mother. And since Crow happily admitted to mothering everyone else, well, he didn’t mind his own idea that much.

~*~

Jack stood outside Yuusei’s door. He and Crow had been busy for what seemed like forever. At first there was fighting, but then things calmed down. He couldn’t hear much, but from what he did hear…

“Please! Crow!” Yuusei’s voice is muffled the door is rather thick. Hard to break down but also just as hard to spy on others through. Why couldn’t they have a thinner door?

“Okay, Open up!” Crow laughed.

Jack frowned. He now owed Crow a ten for getting Yuusei to blow him. “Fuck.” he muttered. Then marched away. He didn’t have a ten…..


	2. Baths and naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jack's turn to take care of Yuusei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this turning into a chaptered fic? MAAAAAAYYYYYYYBBBBBEEEEEE.....  
> I just love characters caring for each other. and ya know what, I figure Jack would be gentle at times.   
> And I had to give Yuusei a CUTE name. lol.

Yuusei yawned. 

 

It was early afternoon, his eyes bleerily seek out the time. He can barely make out that it’s two. On the dot. He’s been working on a program for a client for the last week and he can’t remember the last time he had slept. But, he can’t stop now. He has to finish the program. 

 

Across the room Jack watches him silently, he was supposed to be drinking coffee and reading the newspaper but Jack had put that to the side long ago; he was trying to figure out the best way to get Yuusei into the bath, and then into bed. Crow had promised to make beef strogenoff, but only if Jack got Yuusei into bed. 

 

And it looked for a moment that Yuusei was going to do it himself, but then he started typing at the keys again. Jack sighed. He’ll have to do this the hard way. He stood and walked up the stairs to the hallbathroom. They had two, one with just a shower, and the other with the bathtub. Yuusei’s bedroom was on the other end, but Jack’s was right by this bathroom. Convenient. 

 

Jack changed quickly into some grey slacks he liked to wear around the house. and a simple white undershirt. He decided to go barefoot. After, he started the bath tub. The water is hot, Yuusei liked everything hot; Jack adds some lavender bath oil to the water. It’s his secret weapon when getting Yuusei to bed. 

 

Once the water had filled the tub and it smelled good; Jack went to retrieve Yuusie. His friend - and sometimes Lover - had slumped over the keys, blinking at the code in front of him. Jack pushed his way to the keyboard, saved the progress then lifted Yuusie up and over a shoulder. 

 

“Jaaaaack…” Yuusei whined. Jack knew then that this would be slightly easy. Sometimes Yuusei wasn’t tired enough to just let people do things with him. Like bathing and dressing and being put to bed. But if he waited long enough, Yuusei would be as weak as a baby kitten and he could just lift him to the places Jack wanted him. 

 

Jack ignored Yuusei’s whining. He set Yuusei on the toilet seat and undressed him in record time; then plopped Yuusei gently into the hot water. He sighed and slumped down into the water. Jack sat on the toilet seat, near enough to make sure Yuusei doesn’t drown. but far away to give him some space. 

 

“Did Crow get you to do this?” Yuusei asked. Eyes closed. The steam from the bath fogged up the mirror above the vanity. 

 

“He’s making Beef Strogenoff.” Jack replied. 

 

“Worth it then.” Yuusei yawned. 

 

“He’ll save you some.” Jack replied. 

 

Then he got to his knees. It’s not often that Jack kneels. But he fished a cloth out of the hot water and started gently washing Yuusei with their cheap, ivory soap. It was a new bar. Yuusei liked the smell. He relaxed as Jack took over. Too tired to try and do it himself. 

 

“You need to take care of yourself better,” Jack muttered. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“I know you’re not listening to me, but what happens when we go our separate ways?” 

 

“Not yet.” Yuusei said. 

 

“I know, but who’s going to do it then?” 

 

Yuusei doesn’t answer, Jack looks up to find he’s fallen asleep. He chuckles under his breath and continues washing Yuusei. He wakes him up slightly to get him out, dried off and dressed in pj’s. Then Jack is carrying Yuusei to his own room. 

 

The bed is big enough for two people. Jack tucks Yuusei in by the wall. So that he can’t sneak off. Jack sits on the bed next to Yuusei. He picks up a book he’s been reading. It’s quiet. They can hear the tub draining. And soon, Yuusei’s soft snores fill the room. 

 

~*~

 

The smell of food awakens him; he can hear the pots rattling and Jack and Crow’s soft voices. They’re trying valiently not to fight so as not to wake him. Yuusei appreciates that. 

 

He stretches out on the soft sheets. The smell of jack permeats the air. Yuusei rubbed at his eyes. he doesn’t know how long he slept but the growling of his stomach tell shim he won’t be able to sleep again until he eats. AND Crow is the best cook out of all of them. 

 

Yuusei crawls out of bed to go see if food is ready; Crow is just setting a bowl of pasta on the table. along with the creamy goodness that his the sauce part of the meal. 

 

“Our Little Dragon is up.” Crow teases. 

 

Yuusei scrunches his nose at him; “You haven’t called me that in years.” 

 

“Not since we were twelve, obviously.” Jack said. 

 

Crow pushes Yuusei into a chair; “I think its a cute nick name.” 

 

“It is.” Yuusei said. 

 

Actually, if his memeory served him properly. it was after their Dueling Gang broke up that he wasn’t called that anymore. He watches Crow pour out some milk for all of them. Yeah, the last time he’d been called that - Crow and Jack had decided to leave Kalin and Yuusei hadn’t the heart to leave their former leader alone at the time. 

 

If Crow and Jack saw his thoughts on his face, neither said anything. But, it was nice to know that Crow was comfortable enough to bring back that old Nick name.


End file.
